


Authority

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, But Not Kara's, Cthulhu Mythos, F/F, Humor, Identity Reveal, Lena's a Great Old One, Non-Euclidean Geometry, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: “I don't know how to explain it, Kara Zor-El. I'm just not who you thought I was.”“Lena, it doesn't matter who or what you are. I love you and nothing you say could change that.”“I'm Shub-Niggurath, the Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young.”A.K.A. The Lena is actually an Eldrich Horror Elder God AU that no one asked for. Beware, there be Non-Euclidean Geometry here.





	Authority

Kara had always had the strangest events happen to her.  
None more so than when she walked into L-Corp's office to see Morgan Edge cowering in a corner, quaking in mortal terror, whimpering and gibbering.  
Lena sighed and was standing by her desk, shaking her head.  
Kara blinked a few times at the sight before her and asked. “What happened?”  
Lena sighed. “He gazed upon my true form.”  
Kara blinked. “I don't understand.” 

“He tried to kill me, in my office, and well, it didn't quite work out.” Lena sighed.  
“He did?” Kara turned towards Morgan, who was now curled up in the fetal position and rocking himself, gibbering madly.  
“Yes, and as you can see, he picked the wrong time to try to kill me.” Lena frowned.

“What happened exactly?” Kara frowned.  
“I was relaxing in my office when he came in here and shot me.” Lena sighed.

“What?” Kara yelped.  
“I'm fine. All it did was make me drop the mask I've worn for thousands of years now. I didn't want you to know this, but I think I also knew that you would be the only one who could stand to know the truth.” Lena looked sad.  
“Please, Lena, tell me.” Kara said, and hugged Lena.

“I don't know how to explain it, Kara Zor-El. I'm just not who you thought I was.” Lena frowned.  
Kara smiled. “Lena, it doesn't matter who or what you are. I love you and nothing you say could change that.”  
Lena frowned. “I'm Shub-Niggurath, the Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young.”

Kara blinked. “What? You're straight from the mind of H.P Lovecraft?”  
Lena chuckled. “No. It's more like we gave him the idea. It's complicated. I'm millions of years old, Kara. To humans I might as well be a God, Elder or otherwise. We aren't as evil as his works make us out to be. We just happened to be from an alien world, where we just simply could not be seen by humans without them going insane. We've adopted guises over the years, so we can blend in. Fracturing the guise causes the result you see here.” She pointed to Morgan Edge, still gibbering madly on the floor, while curled up in a ball.

“It's a bit of a shame, really. He's really not bad considering all the stuff I've seen.” Lena sighed.

Kara frowned. “So, my girlfriend is made of Non-Euclidean Geometry?”  
“Yes.” Lena grinned.  
“So, if he went insane by gazing upon your real form, I take it there's no way to recover his sanity?” Kara spoke in a voice that was heavy with worry.

“To my knowledge, once a human's sanity shatters, there's no way to recover it.” Lena frowned.

Kara took a deep breath, and seemed deep in thought for a moment. “Is it wrong for me to give him a mercy kill? To put him out of his own misery?” 

Lena chuckled. “I'm not exactly the best judge for human morality, Kara. I'm an Eldrich Horror.”  
Kara frowned. “I'm just flying blind here. I have so many questions, and I don't even know where to begin.”  
“Pick one, and I'll try to answer it.” Lena spoke.

Kara took a deep breath. “Lillian.” She spoke one word.  
Lena nodded. “Ah. Well, I've been around millions of years, Kara, I can manipulate people into thinking I'm their daughter if I want to. I am far beyond human comprehension after all.”  
“You might as well be magic.” Kara spoke.

Lena nodded. “Yes. Exactly, Kara. I might as well be magic to humans. That being said, isn't friendship magic?” She then grinned.

Kara chuckled. “Okay, for an Eldrich Horror, you sure seem pretty nice.” 

Lena grinned. “We're really strange beings in more ways than one.”  
Kara thought for a moment. “Okay, so, what exactly is your true form like?”  
Lena frowned. “The best way I can describe it is honestly a whirling pustule covered spheroid with way too many tentacles coming out of it, with two eyes at odd angles in the center.” 

“Ew.” Kara winced.  
“Yeah, I'm not exactly going to win any beauty contests according to human ideals, anyway.” Lena grinned.  
“Also, I do not like tentacles like that.” Kara groaned.  
Lena chuckled. “Don't worry, dear. I won't use them on you. This is not a Hentai.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Lena.”  
“Sorry, not sorry, dear.” Lena spoke simply.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot blame hard drugs on this, I am sorry.  
> And yes, that is what Shub-Niggurath looks like.
> 
> I hope some people do like this. I figured with all the Vampire AU stories out there, and other strange AU, why not try Eldrich Horrors? :)


End file.
